Falling For A Pretend
by Winter Cocoa
Summary: Eren Jaeger, selalu mendambakan kelak ia akan membangun sebuah rumah tangga sempurna dengan istri yang baik, ia akan mempunyai sebuah keluarga kecil harmonis. Seharusnya sih begitu.. sampai sebuah kejadian yang mengharuskannya menjadi tunangan pura-pura Rivaille. "Untuk informasimu, aku bukan gay. Tapi aku akan mengadakan penawaran yang saling menguntungkan untuk kita." RiEre
1. A Good Start Make A Good End

Dia tidak tahu lagi darimana semuanya ini berawal.

Eren Jaeger, selalu mendambakan kelak ia akan melamar sang gadis di pujaan hati di restoran Perancis saat _candle light dinner,_ dan kemudian membangun bahtera rumah tangga yang harmonis. Ia akan membangun sebuah rumah kecil sederhana beratap merah dan bermain dengan kedua anaknya setiap hari. Ya―sebuah angan akan masa depan sempurna.

Seharusnya sih begitu..

"Eren Jaeger, jadilah tunanganku."

Manik mata sewarna batu _emerald_ itu membulat sempurna, dengan mulut terbuka lebar macam ikan koi baru diangkat dari kolam. Ia menatap lurus ke arah biji _obsidian_ di depannya untuk menemukan secuil gurauan disana.

Namun hasilnya tentu saja ― nihil.

Tidak ada satupun tanda bahwa pemuda bersurai sewarna jelaga di depannya itu sedang dalam mood untuk bercanda. Yang ada hanya tatapan datar yang menghujam langsung ke _emerald_-nya.

"Eh?"

Hanya itu reaksi paling intelejen yang bisa diutarakan sang Jaeger muda. Yah―reaksi Eren saat ini bisa terbilang wajar sebenarnya. Karena dilamar oleh pria yang lebih tua 2 tahun di atasnya di tambah lagi― di depan para mahasiswa di universitas itu sama sekali tidak ada dalam agendanya.

Sungguh, ia tidak tahu harus menangis atau tertawa miris, ketika seluruh angan masa depan sempurnanya seakan dirobek di depan mata.

"Perlu kau ingat, aku hanya menerima jawaban 'Ya'. "

Oh Tuhan― bunuh dia sekarang.

.

.

**Falling For A Pretend**

.

Presented by: Winter Cocoa

Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime is the rightful owner for Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, I don't own anything and not gaining any profit from this fanfiction. All the similarities all purely coincidence.

Warning: BoyxBoy, but I doubt that you are against it if you click on this fanfic ;D

Pairing: RiEre, and mention of some side pairings.

Rate: T utuk jaga-jaga.

**Note:**

Eren Jaeger (19 years old)

Rivaille (21 years old)

Mikasa Ackerman (19 years old)

.

.

Semuanya berawal di pagi yang sangat biasa di kediaman Jaeger, dimana sebuah teriakan bergema di seluruh rumah ketika seorang pemuda berusia 19 tahun meloncat dari tempat tidurnya saat melihat jam dinding digitalnya-nya. Jam itu menunjukkkan angka-angka dengan warna merah menyala, membuat mata Eren Jaeger yang tadinya masih belum sadar sempurna dipaksa untuk sadar dalam waktu singkat.

**09.32 AM**

"Sial, aku kesiangan!"

Mengabaikan hardik kesal dari penghuni di sebelah apartemennya yang menggedor tembok karena suara berisik yang dihasilkan Eren, sang pemuda bersurai coklat dengan cepat membuka lemari pakainnya dan mengobrak-abrik isinya. Eren menarik selembar kemeja putih dan celana panjang setinggi betis berwarna coklat muda sebagai pilihan busananya hari itu. Dan kemudian berlari keluar sambil berjingkat ketika kakinya terantuk ujung meja belajar.

Eren Jaeger, seorang mahasiswa biasa hidupnya bisa dibilang normal jika mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa ia seorang yatim piatu karena pasangan suami-istri Jaeger meninggal pada sebuah kecelakaan setahun silam. Menginggalkan Eren Jaeger seorang diri ketika ia baru saja masuk universitas, namun untungnya tetangga sebelah mereka, yakni keluarga Ackerman yang sudah kenal sangat dekat dengan pasangan Jaeger dengan senang hati menawarkan bantuan mereka pada Eren.

Bukan tipe yang hanya diam dan depresi meratapi nasib, Eren memutuskan untuk bekerja sambilan demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan juga pendidikannya agar ia bisa mandiri dan tidak perlu merepotkan keluarga Ackerman.

"Mikasa, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?! Aku ada kuliah jam 10!"

Langkah kaki itu menapak beringas menuju ke arah dapur. Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam pendek dan paras khas oriental memandang sang pemuda berdarah Jerman dengan tatapan kelewat datar.

"Aku sudah berusaha membangunkanmu selama setengah jam, Eren. Tapi kau tidak bergeming meskipun sudah kutampar pipimu."

Ouch― itu menjelaskan penyebab mengapa pipinya terasa nyeri dari tadi. Apalagi tenaga yang dimiliki gadis berambut hitam itu bukan main-main.

Teringat bahwa ia sedang berpacu dengan waktu, sang Jaeger muda meraih handuk dan baju gantinya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Mikasa itu hanya bisa menggeleng kecil dan kembali memasukkan roti ke dalam _toaste_r ― ketika ia mendengar sang pemuda rusuh tergesa-gesa menuju ke kamar mandi. Bunyi kecipak berisik terdengar berirama dengan suara _shower _yang menghantam lantai.

Mikasa kemudian mengingat sesuatu, dan ia berjalan ke depan pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuk pelan pintunya.

"Eren, ingat. Kemarin kau salah memasukkan isi ulang sabun cairmu ke dalam tempat _shampoo_. Jangan kau pakai shampoo yang berbotol hijau untuk rambut."

Dan bunyi yang semakin berisik terdengar dari dalam sana, diikuti pekikan histeris penghuninya.

"AH! Aku lupa, aku malah pakai botol yang itu!"

Mikasa hanya mendengus maklum atas ulah Eren. Sungguh― meskipun seumuran, kadang kala tingkah Eren lebih terlihat seperti bocah. Beberapa menit kemudian Eren keluar dengan rambut yang masih basah beserta kemeja dan celana panjang. Sesekali ia menggosokkan handuk ke rambutnya. Segera ia meraih ransel hitam yang teronggok di samping sofa.

"Sial, aku jadi harus keramas berulang-ulang, karena entah kenapa rambutku terasa lengket."

Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya dan terus menggumamkan protes.

"Itu salahmu sendiri kan? Eren, aku membuatkan sarapan."

Mikasa meletakkan piring berisi beberapa potong roti bakar dan sosis, lengkap bersama segelas teh hangat. Eren mencomot roti bakar yang tersaji di meja dan kembali sibuk menjejalkan diktat dan alat tulisnya ke dalam ransel hitamnya.

"Mikafa, fau tifak agha khefals faghi ini?"

Eren berkata ditengah-tengah kegiatannya mengunyah makanan, membuat Mikasa merengut tidak senang.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Eren."

"Mikasa? Kau tidak ada kelas pagi ini?"

Eren menoleh ke arah teman sejak kecilnya― yang sudah ia anggap bagaikan kakak sendiri, dan ditanggapi dengan sebuah gelengan singkat. Apartemen keluarga Ackerman dan kediaman Jaeger bersebelahan, karena itu setiap hari Mikasa selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Eren. Meskipun kadang kala Eren cukup sebal karena Mikasa yang terlalu _over protective_ padanya.

"Aku ikut kelas sore."

Menggangguk mengerti sambil meneguk segelas teh, Eren kembali mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah ranselnya sebelum ia beranjak ke arah pintu depan sambil menenteng bawaannya yang ia sampirkan di sebelah pundak.

"Aku pergi dulu!"

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Dan Eren memacu sepedanya kecepatan fantastis menuju ke universitasnya. Hei, jangan remehkan sepeda. Sepeda itu sangat praktis dan ramah lingkungan, benar-benar tunggangan sempurna― setidaknya seperti itulah menurut Eren.

.

.

_21 missed call_

Mata monokrom itu menatap sebal pada layar _smart phone_-nya, terutama ketika lagi-lagi ada panggilan masuk yang sengaja ia biarkan tidak terjawab. Mulai lelah dan kesal dengan ulah sang penelpon yang persisten, sang empu bersurai sehitam jelaga menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum ia menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Halo?"

_[Rivaille, kenapa tidak kau angkat telponmu?!]_

Rivaille mencoba untuk mengendalikan nada suara dan air mukanya agar tetap tenang dan datar, meskipun batinnya kesal setengah mati.

"Maaf aku masih ada tugas dari dosen, ayah."

_[Oh, begitukan? Ya sudahlah―yang lebih penting, sudah kau lihat surat yang ayah kirimkan padamu kemarin?]_

Pikiran Rivaille mulai berputar mencari topic yang dibahas ayahnya. Oh― surat yang 'itu'?

Heh, bahkan membuka isinya saja belum, amplop putih itu masih tergeletak rapi di meja belajarnya sedari kemarin. Sama sekali belum ia sentuh sama sekali, namun ia sudah tahu dengan sangat jelas isi surat itu.

Dan ia tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk membukanya.

"Ayah, aku tidak―"

_[ Rivaille, ayah tahu yang mau kau katakan. Kau mau menolak perjodohan ini lagi kan?]_

"Ayah, aku sudah bilang bahwa aku masih belum tertarik dengan pernikahan. Lagipula―"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, lagi-lagi suara di seberang memutus perkataanya.

_[Oh, tidak Rivaille. Kau sudah cukup umur, lagipula calonmu kali ini sempurna. Ayah sedang dalam perjalanan ke universitasmu sekarang dan akan membawamu untuk makan siang dengan keluarga Renz.]_

Dan dengan itu sebuah nada yang repetitif bisa terdengar dari telpon yang Rivaille genggam, menandakan bahwa lawan bicaranya sudah memutus telpon secara sepihak sebelum ia sempat mengutarakan protesnya. Dengan geraman tertahan, si pemuda berambut _ebony _ melesakkan telpon genggamnya ke saku celana panjangnya.

'Oh, bagus. Dan sekarang ia harus mencari alasan lain untuk menghindari masalah ini.'

Berasal dari keluarga terpandang, memiliki intelegensi di atas nata-rata, dan juga wajah yang rupawan― abaikan saja kenyataan bahwa tingginya dibawah rata-rata kalau kau masih sayang gigi-gigimu. Tampaknya memiliki ketiga hal itu adalah mimpi semua orang, tapi tidak begitu kasusnya dengan Rivaille. Dengan statusnya sebagai pewaris tunggal _Recon Corporation, _rupanya tidak membuat ia senang.

Karena tentu saja posisi yang besar diikuti dengan tanggung jawab yang besar pula. Ia tidak memiliki masalah jika ia harus memikul tanggung jawab sebagai pewaris perusahaan bisnis raksasa, namun hal itu tidak termasuk dalam urusan mencari pendamping hidup.

Semakin mendekati tahun-tahun akhirnya di universitas, ayah Rivaille― Dot Pixis, semakin mendesak sang pemuda ber-iris kelabu itu untuk menentukan masa depannya― dalam hal ini tentu saja bertunangan. Bukannya ia tidak tertarik―hanya saja ia masih belum menemukan seseorang yang bisa menarik hatinya.

Dengan mood yang lebih buruk dari seorang gadis yang mengalami PMS―Pasca Masa Stress, Rivaille melangkahkan kakinya ke gerbang utama universitasnya, hendak melarikan diri sebelum ayahnya datang.

Namun usahanya, harus gagal ketika ia merasakan tangan yang sangat familiar menarik lengannya. Mata monokromnya menatap sosok yang berdiri gagah berbalut jas resmi, beberapa kerutan tampak di wajah itu menunjukkan wibawa yang lebih-lebih dari sosok di depannya.

"Rivaille, mau kemana kau?"

Suara yang berat namun penuh dengan kharisma mengudara―dan Rivaille tahu dengan jelas pemilik suara itu.

_Checkmate_.

.

.

Eren berhenti di depan gerbang universitasnya, matanya melirik pada mobil hitam mengkilat yang terparkir di depan gerbang. Belum lagi ditambah dengan beberapa orang dengan jas hitam berdiri dengan wajah kaku di depan mobil itu.

Sang pemuda polos berdecak kagum pada pemandangan di depannya― hei, bukan salahnya kalau ia terkesan melihat beberapa orang mirip agen rahasia macam _Man in Black_ tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya.

Ia memarkir sepedanya dengan cepat, karena tidak seperti mobil parkir sepeda ada di bagian depan univeristas. Eren memasuki gerbang saat sebuah kerumunan orang, menarik perhatiannya. Beberapa pria berjas hitam tersebut juga terlihat berada di dalam kerumunan tersebut, berdiri layaknya anjing penjaga. Sepenuhnya lupa tentang dirinya yang nyaris terlambat, Eren berjalan mendekati kerumunan tersebut.

Mata hijaunya menangkap sosok berambut kelabu yang pernah beberapa kali ia lihat.

'Kalau tidak salah itu senior Rivaille kan?'

Mengingat bangunan jurusan Desain Komunikasi Visual tempat Eren belajar dan jurusan _Management Business_ milik Rivaille letaknya bersinggungan, tak jarang juga ia melihat seniornya yang satu itu.

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran ― yang sangat khas bocah, menggantikan urgensi Eren untuk menghadiri kelasnya tepat waktu. Dengan pola pikir yang simple itulah Eren menghentikan langkahnya, menelusup ke depan kerumunan agar pandangannya lebih jelas dan ikut menonton― tidak tahu bahwa keputusannya akan berakhir lebih buruk daripada menghadapi detensi dengan dosen _killer_-nya, Mr. Keith Shadis .

Oh, Eren seandainya saja kau tahu..

.

.

"Rivaille, mau ke mana kau?"

Tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan Rivaille mengerat, memaksanya untuk menjawab. Rivaille menghela nafas, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan berhadapan dengan masalah ini. Tidak ada gunanya ia melarikan diri.

Ia melepaskan tangan yang mencengkram lengannya, dan dengan tatapan mata yang tidak goyah, ia membalas tatapan ayahnya. Determinasi tercermin sempurna di kedua kelereng _obsidian_ tersebut.

"Ayah, aku menolak untuk menghadiri perjodohan itu."

Tensi yang berat menyelimuti ke dua ayah-dan anak tersebut, dan jelas dari postur dan gelagat mereka bahwa tidak satupun dari mereka ingin menyerah mempertahankan tujuannya.

"Jangan berkata bodoh Rivaille, sudah cukup kau menghindari semua perjodohan yang ayah tawarkan padamu. Kau akan ikut aku menemui keluarga Renz, dan itu final. Rivaille, ikut denganku atau aku akan mebawamu dengan paksa."

Rivaille bukan tipe orang yang mudah panik, ia selalu berfikir dengan kepala dingin dan memutuskan sesuatu setelah berfikir masak-masak akan segala resiko dan hasil akhirnya. Tapi kali ini ia tahu bahwa yang ada di depannya adalah jalan buntu.

Dan ia harus memikirkan sesuatu ―dengan sangat cepat.

Entah didorong dengan urgensi, ataupun rasa terdesak yang tidak biasanya memasuki sistem otaknya. Rivaille menangkap sesuatu dengan ekor matanya, dan membuat keputusan ―yang mungkin merupakan hal tergila yang ia lakukan semasa hidupnya.

_Tch, tidak ada pilihan lain._

Lurik di tubuhnya bekerja secara impuls dan menarik seseorang yang saat itu berada paling dekat dengannya. Bola mata _emerald_ Eren membola ―ketika ia sedang asik-asiknya menonton kejadian di depannya, dan Rivaille menarik lengannya. Kemudian pemuda yang lebih tua itu melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya.

―_Eh?_

"Ayah, aku tidak mau mengikuti perjodohan itu. Karena aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda ini."

―_Apa?_

Eren menjerit-jerit dalam hati, tapi mulutnya tetap bungkam karena ia terlalu panik dengan situasinya sekarang. Ia hanya bisa melihat kepada Rivaille, melancarkan tatapan minta tolong yang tentu saja diabaikan.

"Ho, aku tidak tahu kalau kau mempunyai preverensi yang.. cukup unik. Apa karena itu kau selalu menolak _pada gadis_ yang kucalonkan? Tapi kau tidak berpikir aku mempercayaimu begitu saja kan, Rivaille?"

Rivaille mendengus, dan sebuah seringai menghiasi bibirnya. Tentu saja ia tahu ayahnya bukan orang bodoh yang dengan mudahnya percaya begitu saja. Ia perlu memberikan bukti, yang tidak bisa ayahnya bantah.

"Tunggu dulu! Ada apa in ―"

Ketika akhirnya Eren menemukan kembali suaranya dan hendak mengucapkan protesnya, ia tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimat pertamanya. Karena saat itu sebuah bibir bersentuhan dengan miliknya. Dengan efektif membungkam dan mengasingkan tabiatnya yang cerewet ke suatu tempat ke negeri antah berantah.

Eren sukses kicep ditempat.

Namun belum sampai disitu keterkejutan Eren, karena ia merasakan gigi Rivaille menggigit bibir bawahnya ― meminta akses untuk masuk. Yang secara spontan diberikan Eren karena terkejut dengan gigitan Rivaille. Wajah Eren sudah semerah kepiting rebus, ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang asing memasuki rongga mulutnya. Menelusuri tiap –tiap sudut mulutnya.

Setelah beberapa jam yang sebenarnya hanya beberapa detik singkat ―tapi terasa begitu lama bagi Eren, Rivaille melepaskan diri.

_What. The. Flying. Titan. Was. That?!_

Eren hanya bisa bengong dengan muka memerah dan nafas terengah. Sementara Rivaille terlihat baik-baik saja. Wajahnya tetap sedatar teflon di dapur Eren.

_'Astaga, ini orang tidak punya ekspresi lain apa?!'_

"Nah, ayah. Sekarang kau percaya kan? Maka dari itu aku menolak."

Rivaille berkata dengan nada yang masih datar dan serius. Pixis terlihat mempertimbangkan sesuatu, sebelum ia menghela nafas dan berbalik menuju mobilnya. Dan serentak para _bodyguard_ yang bersamanya berjalan mengikuti pria itu.

"Kali ini kau bisa menghindar Rivaille, tapi ini belum selesai."

Rivaille yang melihat hal itu hanya mendengus puas, karena paling tidak ia bebas dari masalah ini selama beberapa waktu. Ia menoleh ke arah Eren yang masih membatu di tempatnya dengan wajah yang kini memutih secara mengenaskan.

Ingin rasanya Eren berteriak kepada ayah dan ibunya di surga "MAMA DAN PAPA, BIBIR ANAKMU YANG IMUT SUDAH TIDAK SUCI!" sambil berlinangan air mata. yang tentu saja batal dilakukannya, karena ia tidak mau mentalnya menjadi lebih tidak sehat dari saat ini.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eh, huh?"

Eren memutus rangkaian pikirannya ketika sebuah suara kembali menyadarkannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Rivaille, o_bsidian_ memancang pada _emerald_.

_Gulp_

Sepertinya pria di depannya tidak dalam mood untuk memperpanjang sumbu kesabarannya.

"E-Eren Jaeger.."

"Kalau begitu Eren Jaeger, jadilah tunanganku."

Dan pernyataan itu sontak membuat kerumunan yang mengelilingi mereka terkejut, lebih-lebih pada Eren. Eren mengabaikan beberapa tatapan jijik dari para mahasiswa, dan jeprat-jepret kamera serta teriakan nista nan histeris milik beberapa mahasiswi yang mempunyai hobi.. unik.

Dan apa itu yang dia lihat?_ Tissue_ berlumuran darah? Ah, dia tidak perduli..

"Eh? "

"Perlu kau ingat, aku hanya menerima jawaban 'Ya'. "

_APAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!_

.

.

Dan kini disinilah Eren Jaeger berada, di ruangan kosong bekas perpustakaan lama. Di depannya berdiri sosok Rivaille yang bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan tersilang di depan dada dan wajah datar yang terkesan angkuh. Rivaille menyeret Eren ke laboratorium ini karena ia ingin membicarakan 'sesuatu' secara privat― katanya.

Apapun 'sesuatu' itu― ia merasa bahwa ia akan dibunuh disini, dan kemudian Rivaille akan menyembunyikan mayatnya di bawah pohon sakura. (1)

Eren hanya bisa berkeringat dingin melihat sosok pend_― _kurang begitu tinggi di depannya menatapnya tajam, seakan hendak mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Jadi, Eren."

"I-Iya.."

Ah sial, mengapa ia malah jadi terintimidasi oleh sosok yang lebih kecil di depannya itu?

"Aku akan mengadakan penawaran yang saling menguntungkan untuk kita."

Rivaille memulai, tidak melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari Eren.

Eren menelan ludah.

"Aku ingin kau berpura-pura jadi― partnerku, dan aku akan memberikan kompensasi untukmu."

Rivaille agak risih menyebut Ern sebagai 'kekasih', toh mereka baru kali ini mengadakan kontak langsung.

Eren mencerna kata-kata Rivaille dan alisnya berkerut tanda bahwa ia tersinggung. Hei― ia tahu ia bukan orang kaya, tapi untuk menghinanya seperti itu sungguh keterlaluan!

"Kau bermaksud membeliku?"

Ujarnya dengan nada sinisme, alis Eren berkedut tak suka. Rivaille mengangkat satu alisnya melihat reaksi Eren. Hoo.. rupanya pemuda di hadapannya ini punya harga diri yang tinggi, dan juga tidak lupa dibarengi sifat yang sangat temperamental.

"Lagipula aku masih normal, aku tidak ada minat 'berbelok' ke jalan yang kau pijak."

Ujar Eren, seluruh rasa takut yang ia miliki saat berhadapan dengan Rivaille tadi menguap sepenuhnya digantikan oleh amarah. Rivaille menautkan alisnya makin dalam, rupa-rupanya ia juga terpancing dengan kata-kata Eren.

"Untuk informasimu saja, aku _bukan seorang gay_."

Rivaille menekankan pada tiga kata terakhir.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membelimu bocah, aku mengajakmu bekerja sama. Aku memintamu membantuku untuk mengelabui ayahku. Setidaknya sampai situasi menjadi cukup tenang, toh itu tidak seperti aku bisa menggantimu dengan orang lain karena ayahku melihatku bersamamu. "

Rivaille berdecih, entah akal gila apa yang merasuki otaknya sehingga ia nekat melakukan hal 'itu'.

"Bagaimana jika begini, aku akan membayar semua keperluan pendidikanmu sementara kau membantuku. Aku juga repot kalau kau tidak mau. Deal?"

Eren meimbang-nimbang, seluruh keperluan pendidikannya berarti termasuk buku-buku, biaya kulaih perbulan dan uang semester. Toh, tidak seperti ia benar-benar menjadi kekasih Rivaille kan?

Dipikir-pikir tidak buruk juga, lagipula itu berarti si pendek sombong ini membutuhkannya kan?

Tanpa sadar Eren menyeringai memikirkan fakta bahwa si pendek namun sombong di depannya ini― (meski dengan angkuh) meminta bantuannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, sekali lagi kau berpikir seperti itu kutendang kau."

Mata Rivaille memicing dan Eren merasa bahwa tadi itu rasanya bukan hanya sekedar gertak sambal.

Dan astaga! Apa si pendek ini baru saja membaca pikirannya?!

"Kau memikirkan kata 'pendek' lagi kubunuh kau."

"Da-darimana kau tahu, kau membaca pikiranku?!"

Eren menjerit histeris, karena akan sangat mengerikan sekali kalau Rivaille bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Aku tidak membaca pikiranmu idiot, dari tadi kau melihat aku dari atas ke bawah lalu kau mendengus ingin tertawa. Kau kira aku tidak tahu? Ekspresimu jelas sekali.."

Sekali lagi Rivaille melemparkan tatapan membunuh, yang membuat Eren bergidik ngeri.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Deal."

Eren mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum, dan hanya disambut dengan dengusan meremehkan oleh Rivaille yang mengabaikan tangannya yang terulur dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu.

_SI KECAMBAH SIAL INI! AWAS SAJA KAU NANTI!_

.

.

**Note:**

(1) Mayat di bawah pohon sakura: menurut legenda Jepang, bunga sakura yang merekah dengan sempurna dan terlihat paling indah itu dikarenakan ada mayat yang bisanya mati tidak wajar dan dikubur di bawahnya. Sang pohon akan menghisap sari-sari mayat tersebut dan kemudian membuat bunga sakura akan merekah kemerahan sesuai darah yang dihisap pohon tersebut.

**A/N:**

Hallo minna-san, masih ada yang ingat sama saya? Kali ini saya mau membuat fanfic multichapter perdana saya (setidaknya dengan akun yang ini). Terinspirasi dengan cerita dari ibu saya tentang temannya yang kawin kontrak, saya akhirnya bikin fanfic ini. Ada aja ya yang kaya begitu… =_='a Semoga characternya nggak terlalu OOC.

Soal chapter pertama yang agak 'anu', maaf saya harus bikin ini karena demi plot. #alibi Dan beberapa fujoshi yang nyempil disini itu mungkin reaksi saya kalau ada di tempat kejadian. Huehehe~ #ketawa nista

Iya, saya buat mereka disini 'awalnya' straight, awalnya lho ya.. saya nggak bilang samapai akhir mereka lurus! XD

Yasud, ada yang berkenan meninggalkan review?

.

Your Crazy Fangirl

-Cocoa-


	2. Action Speaks Louder Than Words

Sebuah mobil hitam mewah meluncur mulus membelah jalanan malam hari St. Maria. Sang pengemudi yang tidak lain adalah seorang pemuda berambut sehitam jelaga mendengus tidak suka saat memori kejadian tadi siang berkelebat di dalam otaknya.

Sungguh, ia Rivaille― putra tunggal Dot Pixis bukan tipe orang yang bertindak tanpa pikir panjang. Namun apa yang terjadi tadi siang benar-benar membuatnya pening. Dengan pikiran campur aduk, Rivaille menginjak pedal gasnya sehingga ia bisa sampai di rumahnya lebih cepat.

Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dengan cepat dan membantingnya dengan kesal, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke bangunan berarsitektur Eropa megah di depannya. Baru saja ia membuka daun pintu mahoni rumahnya, sebuah suara kembali menyapa indra pendengaran sang raven― sebuah suara yang paling ia tidak ingin ia dengar sekarang.

"Sudah puas 'berkencan' dengan kekasihmu, Rivaille?", sebuah suara baritone yang khas dan penuh wibawa. Namun hanya ditanggapi dengan datar oleh Rivaille.

"Lumayanlah..", jawab Rivaille enteng.

"Hmm.. begitu ya? Seharian ini ayah sudah berfikir Rivaille, ternyata hubungan kita sebagai ayah dan anak kurang begitu akrab.", ujar Pixis sembari menuruni anak tangga. Langkah kaki pria berusia senja itu elegan namun mantab, seperti langkah singa yang memantau buruannya.

"Sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari preferensi-mu yang cukup menarik.."

Pixis sengaja mengulur kalimatnya, mencoba memantau perubahan emosi di wajah putra semata wayangnya, yang sayangnya tidak menunjukkan perubahan berarti. Pria itupun kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Karena itu aku ingin mengenal pemuda yang kau pilih― Eren Jaeger kalau tidak salah, dalam sebuah jamuan makan malam. Tentu saja kalian bisa bercerita lebih banyak tentang kalian."

Pria yang lebih tua itupun mengulum senyum yang sekilas nampak ramah, namun Rivaille lebih tahu daripada itu. Ayahnya merencanakan sesuatu.

"Tentu saja, aku akan dengan senang hati mengajak Eren."

Rivaille balik menyeringai, tidak ingin kalah gertak. Pixis menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kau bisa membawanya besok."

Rivaille mebulatkan matanya sedikit.

_Besok?! Yang benar saja.. dalam waktu sesingkat itu_..

Namun bukan Rivaille namanya apabila ia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, ia hanya mengangguk kecil meskipun dalam hati sebenarnya ia cukup panik.

"Baiklah, ayah."

.

.

**Falling for a Pretend**

.

Presented by: Winter Cocoa

Pairing: Rivaille/Levi x Eren Jaeger

Genre: Romance & Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, and not gaining any profit from this Fanfiction. All the similarities are purely coincides.

Warnings: BoyxBoy, eventually RiEre.

Anyway please enjoy!

Special Thanks:

**huangangel****in, kuronekos, yuu, UzumakiKagari, Shigure Haruki, ****Azure'czar****, ****Persephone****, ****sonoyuki rizuki****, Fujoshi Ren, Ayuni Yukinojo, Yami-chan Kagami. Frozen Ice Cream, Nai-sama, Rye Yureka, Kim Arlein**

and all the silent readers and the one that add this story into their favourite/follow list. I love you all!

.

**Chapter 2: Action Speak Louder Than Words**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang indah di Shigashina dimana sang surya telah tebangun dari peraduannya, memberikan cahaya hangat kepada makhluk hidup. Memberikan semangat baru bagi setiap insan, terkecuali seorang pemuda berambut coklat bernama Eren Jaeger yang masih termenung sambil menatap gelas susu di genggamannya. _Omlete rice_ didepannya ia biarkan hingga mendingin dan hanya tersentuh sedikit.

"Eren, kau baik-baik saja?", Tanya MIkasa cemas setelah melihat Eren hampir setengah jam hanya duduk dan memandangi gelas berisi susu di depannya.

"Hmmm…"

Dan hanya dibalas sebuah gumaman tidak jelas dari Eren yang hanya terisi separuh jiwa. Mikasa semakin bingung dengan reaksi Eren yang tidak biasa, namun memutuskan untuk diam karena tampaknya Eren belum ingin membicarakan masalahnya dengan Mikasa.

"Selesaikan dulu sarapanmu, Eren."

**.**

**.**

Eren melangkahkan kakinya ragu di sepanjang koridor universitas. Jangan sebut ia pengecut dulu kawan― aku yakin banyak orang akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Eren lakukan saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sepanjang ia berjalan, berpasang-pasang mata mengawasi perkerakannya seakan-akan ia adalah seekor rusa diantara para _hyena_.

'_Mereka nggak pernah lihat orang gay apa?'_

Bukan seperti Eren mengakui dirinya 'menyimpang' dari jalan yang benar sih, karena dia memang tidak― tapi tetap saja. Pandangan mereka itu seperti melihat Eren tumbuh kepala kedua.

_Mein Gott._

Rupanya pertunjukkan 'kecil' Rivaille kemarin member dampak sampai sebesar ini. Eren sangat bersyukur karena Mikasa Ackerman―salah satu sahabat karibnya sejak kecil, menimba ilmu di univeritas yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Eren mulai merinding membayangkan seandainya Mikasa ikut menyaksikan 'drama kecil' kemarin.

Hancur sudah impiannya untuk punya istri cantik dan kedua anak yang mewarisi paras dirinya dan istrinya. Bayangan itu terganti dengan sosok Rivaille mini yang memanggilnya 'ayah' di mimpinya kemarin. Astaga, mimpinya semalam horror sekali.

Oke, tampaknya ia mulai kehilangan kewarasan.

Ingin rasanya ia menggali lubang dan mengubur dirinya sekarang juga. Perjalanan panjang― yang sebenarnya hanya lima menit berjalan kaki menuju ruang kelas itupun berakhir.

Namun sepertinya nasib masih belum puas bercanda dengan sang Jaeger muda.

"Wah, itu dia sang_ damsel in distress _kita datang!"

"Bagaimana pengalamanmu dengan senior Rivaille kemarin Eren?"

"Eren, aku minta foto-fotomu berdua saja bersama senior Rivaille ya?"

Eren hanya bisa kicep ditempat.

Ia membuka dan menutup kembali mulutnya macam ikan koi yang baru diangkat dari habitatnya saat ia melihat reaksi autis teman-temannya.

"Apa maksud kalian _damsel in distress_?!", geram Eren kesal sambil mencak-mencak di depan pintu kelas. Yang tentu saja membuat beberapa siswa dari jurusan lain menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan heran. Sudah, Eren sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Habis kemarin kau seperti tokoh utama wanita di sinetron sih!", Jean Kirschtein― rival sekaligus teman sekelas Eren tergelak sambil memegangi perutnya. Wajah Eren memanas seketika.

"Tunggu, aku ini bukan―"

Kata-kata Eren terputus saat ia melihat Connie yang menatap dirinya dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan intens. Eren menelan ludahnya ketika makhluk minim rambut di kepala itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Connie meletakkan tanggannya di bawah dagu, pose klasik seseorang yang sedang berpikir dan mulai berjalan mengitari dirinya, seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Connie, kau sedang ap―"

"Kok tidak ada ya?", Connie mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Eren, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Eren dan mengamatinya. Ia membolak-balik telapak tangan dan pergelangan tangan Eren.

"Apanya?"

"_Kiss mark_.", jawab sang Springer muda seakan hal itu adalah sebuah hal paling jelas di dunia. Wajah Eren memerah seketika ketika otak polosnya memproses apa yang dikatakan Connie.

"APA MAKSUDMU?!", Eren tanpa sadar berteriak dan menunjuk Connie tepat di wajah.

Yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum miring.

"Eh, itu sudah jelas kan? Kemarin tiba-tiba senior Rivaille menarikmu entah ke mana setelah mempertunjukkan adegan ciuman mesra seperti itu, kelanjutannya sudah pasti 'ini' kan?"

Connie menunjukkan beberapa gestur dengan jarinya dan menaikkan alisnya dengan sugestif sambil menyeringai. Sungguh sebuah jawaban kampret dari orang yang sama kampretnya.

Eren tidak pernah seingin ini menggantung dan menjadikan kepala Connie menjadi sebuah hiasan di kamarnya. Dan sebagai balasannya, sebuah kepalan tinju mendarat di kepala licin itu―_courtesy of_ Eren Jaeger.

"Hahahaha.. Jangan bilang kau yang ada di 'atas' Jaeger? Habis secara penampilan kau sangat tidak meyakinkan.", cibir Jean.

Entah mengapa Eren merasa sangat tersinggung sekaligus frustasi. Wajah Eren sudah memerah dan mulai berasap, seseorang tolong dia sekarang.

"Hei, aku ini bukan seorang ga―"

"Sudahlah teman-teman, jangan ganggu Eren!"

Sebuah suara manis nan merdu terdengar bagaikan bisikan seorang malaikat di telinga sang Jaeger muda. Ia menolehkan kepala dan mendapati sosok Armin Arlert― sahabat baiknya.

"Armin.."

Eren hendak menitikkan air mata haru. Ternyata Tuhan masih kasihan dengannya. Sungguh sahabatnya ini adalah seorang malai―

"Tolong jangan mengejek preferensi sexual Eren!"

_Eh?_

Dan harapan itupun sirna seketika.

Oh ha ha ha.. Cukup sudah.

Namun seakan tidak menangkap jeritan hati Eren, Armin menggenggam kedua tangan Eren. Kedua mata sewarna batu safir itu berkilat penuh determinasi dan kepercayaan penuh.

"Eren, aku menghargai dirimu sebagaimana adanya, dan tidak akan memandangmu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Karena itu, jangan ragu untuk menjalani hubunganmu dengan senior Rivaille.", ujarnya mantab.

Saat ini Eren tidak yakin lagi, apakah sahabatnya ini bersikap terlalu suportif ataukah sebenarnya pemuda bersurai keemasan di depannya ini berpotensi sebagai seorang calon fudanshi.

.

.

Setelah lelah berhadapan dengan makhluk-makluk kurang jelas― aka. teman-teman sekelasnya dan tugas membuat publikasi bertema '_ancient history_' di kertas A3 dari Mr. Keith Shadis, Eren masih berusaha menjelaskan kepada teman-teman terdekatnya. Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, barulah mereka mulai mengerti kondisi Eren, dan memasang tampang nyaris simpati― atau nyaris tertawa terpingkal-pingkal pada sang Jaeger muda di depan mereka.

Cih.

Sungguh teman-teman yang sangat setia kawan.

Eren benar-benar meragukan dirinya saat ini, apakah tampangnya itu begitu kurang meyakinkan sebagai seorang pemuda yang straight, sampai- sampai untuk meyakinkan teman - temannya saja butuh waktu selama ini?

Saat ini Eren, Connie, Jean, Armin, Reinner dan Bertholdt sedang berkumpul di rumah Armin karena Eren ingin meluruskan duduk perkara.

**PING!**

Eren menghentikan penjelasan _desperate_-nya untuk mengecek handphone yang ada di sakunya.

.

**From: Unknown Number **

**Subject: None **

**Jaeger, aku tunggu kau di depan universitas jam 4 tepat. Berbusanalah dengan pantas, ayahku ingin bertemu dengamu. **

.

Eren _sweatdrop_ ditempat, sungguh penggunaan kata-kata yang sangat irit. Persis seperti emosi dan ekspresi yang ditampakkan wajah sang empunya. Tanpa diberi nama pun Eren sudah tahu pasti siapa pengirim SMS itu. Eren bertanya-tanya dalam hati, darimana Rivaille tahu nomornya?

Ah.. Eren merasa bodoh mempertanyakan apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan Sang Maha Kuasa Rivaille.

Sebenarnya Eren ingin berkelit dari SMS tersebut dan mengatakan bahwa ia ada shift kerja sampingan, namun ia sadar bahwa ini adalah hari sabtu yang artinya ia sedang _off_.

Dengan setengah hati Eren menyimpan nomor senior yang sepertinya akan banyak berhubungan dengannya itu. Dalam hal yang menguntungkannya atau tidak, Eren masih sangsi.

Ok, dia mulai menyesal untuk setuju dengan penawaran Rivaille.

"Cieee, cieee! Ajakan untuk bertemu dengan ayah mertua nih~", goda Connie iseng sambil mengintip dari balik pundak Eren. Sekali- dua kali menunjuk pipi Eren sambil menyeringai.

Dasar bola lampu sial.

"Gerak cepat juga ternyata senior Rivaille.", Reinner berdecak kagum. Entah apa yang membuatnya kagum, batin Eren sewot. Serahkan pada teman-temannya untuk membuat komentar-komentar absurd di saat seperti ini.

Terkadang Eren menyesal, kenapa ia mau-maunya punya teman-teman seperti mereka.

Sungguh Eren ingin mengutuk teman-temannya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sangat kepo tentang masalahnya itu. Eren hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, tidak peduli berapa kalipun ia menjelaskan bahwa ia masih lurus ― selurus anak panah, rupanya hal itu tidak menyurutkan hasrat mereka untuk iseng. Meskipun mereka sebenarnya tahu duduk perkaranya.

"Dengan busana pantas itu maksudnya yang bagaimana?", Bertholdt bergumam pelan namun menarik perhatian lima orang lain di ruangan itu.

'_Benar juga, sebenarnya berpakaian pantas menurut Rivaille itu yang seperti apa?'_

Mereka semua nampak berfikir sebelum salah satu dari mereka buka suara.

"Heh, aku akan membantumu Eren.", tawaran bantuan itu keluar dari bibir orang yang paling tidak disangka-sangka, terutama oleh Eren Jaeger sendiri yakni dari mulut sang bocah Perancis―Jean Kirschtein.

Eren menatap Jean dengan curiga, takut-takut kalau ada udang di balik batu.

"Apaan tatapan matamu itu?", ketus sang pemuda Perancis yang hanya dijawab gendikan acuh Eren.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, itu saja."

Agaknya Jean cukup tersinggung dengan pernyataan itu dan berusaha menendang Eren, kalau saja ia tidak ditahan oleh Armin di belakangnya. Armin berusaha mempersuasi sang darah Perancis untuk menenangkan diri, yang hasilnya lebih dari cukup untuk mengembalikan mood si pemuda berambut kelabu-kecoklatan― entah karena alasan apa.

"Nah ayo kita mulai, Eren.", ujar Jean dengan senyum mencurigakan― yang lagi-lagi harus membuat Eren menelan ludah.

.

.

"Dan darimana kau dapatkan semua err… barang-barang ini Jean?", Tanya Armin setengah sangsi melihat barang-barang yang tergeletak di depannya.

"_There__'__s a will, there__'__s a way~"_

Dan jawaban tidak nyambung itu membuat penghuni lain di ruangan itu semakin mempertanyakan pemuda Perancis di depan mereka yang sedang tersenyum nista.

Setelah Jean membuat janji dengan Eren, pemuda bersurai kelabu-kecoklatan itu melesat keluar dari kediaman keluarga Arlert untuk pergi entah kemana, kemudian kembali untuk membawa perlengkapan yang menurutnya diperlukan Eren.

Melihat frienemy_―__ friend but enemy_ abadinya begitu niat mempersiapkan semua ini, Eren semakin mempertanyakan niat dibalik tindakan sang Kirschtein muda.

"Nah, Eren. Sekarang pergi ke kamar mandi dan gantilah dengan _ini_."

Jean menyerahkan pakaian dan _accessories_ ke pemuda Jerman di depannya, dan mendorong pemuda itu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Haruskah? Apa nggak bisa aku pakai pakaian biasa saja?", Eren memasang tampang memelas dan _desperate _andalannya_― _Erenbelajar dari pengalaman, kalau teknik ini hampir selalu berhasil pada Mikasa. Dan benar saja, Jean hampir saja luluh namun ia kembali mendorong pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Sudah masuk sana!", geram Jean.

Setelah beberapa menit, terdengar suara Eren dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Err.. teman-teman apa kalian yakin aku memakai baju ini?", ujar Eren ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja!", jawab Jean dengan percaya diri.

Eren keluar dari kamar mandi sambil memmbawa baju yang ia tadi kenakan. Eren mengenakan sebuah kaus V-neck berwarna beige dan sebuah celana jeans _skin tight_ berwarna coklat tua. Bertholdt, Reinner, Connie dan Jean nyaris tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sebelum mereka mengeluarkan barang lain.

"Nah, Eren sekarang kau pakai ini!"

Connie dengan bersemangat menyodorkan sebuah scarf berwarna _pink_ dan sebuah _sun glasses_ yang sangat _out of place_ kepada Eren. Mata Eren melebar karena rasa shock bercampur horror.

"Oh _Mein Gott_, sampai mati aku tidak akan mengenakan itu!"

"Eren, _real man can pull out pink colour_!", Jean memberikan _thumb-up_.

Apa banget coba.

Eren terus berusaha menahan teman-temannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, bukan hanya scarf itu sangat aneh digunakan di musim panas namun juga karena warnanya yang errr.. spektakuler.

"Oh, ayolah Eren! Kau tidak ingin kebohonganmu terbongkar kan? Kami ini hanya ingin membantumu." , Reinner menepuk pundak Eren sambil menatap kedua manik _tosca_ Eren dengan serius.

"Kami melakukan ini sebagai temanmu, Eren.", Bertholdt menambahkan sentuhan akhir dengan senyumnya yang menyejukkan.

Otak polos Eren mulai tersentuh dengan perhatian (mencurigakan) yang diberikan teman-temannya, tanpa ia tahu ada serigala di balik domba. Armin yang daritadi hanya melihat dari pojok ruangan, menghela nafas atas sikap sahabatnya yang begitu mudah percaya.

"Begitu ya.. "

"Ya, makanya serahkan saja pada kami!"

Eren mengangguk, hilang sudah keraguan dalam hatinya akan niat (nista) teman-temannya.

_Oh.. Little did he know_..

.

.

Rivaille menatap makhluk didepannya dengan tatapan tajam, yang ditatap hanya sebisa mungkin mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik sewarna batu _onyx_ itu. Entah kenapa trotoar menjadi pemandangan yang lebih menarik baginya sekarang.

"Eren Jaeger.."

Rivaille memulai dengan sebuah geraman yang membuat Eren tambah gugup. Oh..ternyata ide mempercayai teman-temannya memang buruk.

"_Y-Yes, sir_.. Maksudku Rivaille."

Sang Jaeger muda berdiri tegak dan menghindari tatapan menusuk Rivaille. Eren mulai merapal doa-doa dalam hati, yang terhenti ketika Rivaille melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu kita ini berpura-pura menjadi_―__ gay _kan?"

Ada sebuah jeda di kata-kata Rivaille, yang Eren tahu disebabkan karena Rivaille begitu enggan menyebutkan kata tersebut. Rivaille berjalan mendekati Eren lalu menarik scarf yang melilit di leher Eren.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah ingat kalau menjadi gay akan membuatmu jadi seperti banci. Eren Jaeger."

"Tapi, Connie bilang biasanya para kaum gay suka warna merah muda."

Alis Rivaille berkedut.

"Lalu mereka juga menggunakan V-Neck dan cincin di jari tengah mereka."

Sang Jaeger muda kembali meluncurkan pembelaan dirinya. Hei, setidaknya ia sudah berusaha kan?

"Aku curiga ada yang tidak beres dengan kepala teman-temanmu. Ikut aku. Sekarang!"

Dan dengan itu Rivaille menyeret Eren masuk ke mobilnya dan melesat entah kemana.

.

.

Setelah dibawa_―_coret itu, diseret Rivaille ke butik yang menjual setelan resmi dengan harga yang amit-amit mahalnya. (Eren menangis melihat harga yang setara dengan uang makannya sebulan)

Rivaille menggumam puas setelah melihat Eren dengan setelan_ suit_ resmi. _Dress shirt_ putih dan dasi hitam, ditambah blazer berwarna cokelat muda yang terasa sangat baik dipadukan dengan warna rambut Eren, dan juga celana panjang. Setelah itu Rivaille menyeret Eren ke dalam sebuah café untuk membicarakan 'rencana' mereka.

"Em.. Rivaille apa menurutmu ayahmu akan percaya dengan cerita sesederhana itu?"

Eren menatap Rivaille sambil sesekali memainkan sedotan di gelas jus alpukatnya. Alis Rivaille menukik tajam dengan argumen itu.

"Kau punya ide yang lebih baik, Jaeger? Jangan bilang kau ingin 'pertemuan pertama' kita penuh dengan pita dan renda..", ucap Rivaille sarkastis.

Rivaille menghujamkan manik hitamnya pada manik Eren, menantang pemuda yang lebih muda untuk berargumen lebih jauh.

"Hei, aku korban disini ingat?! Dan jangan memandangku seakan itu hal wajar jika aku membayangkan _setting_ ala komik cewek!" , Eren menyilangkan tangannya dengan kesal. Dan mengguman pelan.

"Dasar pendek, kecambah 160 sentimeter.."

Yang sialnya tidak cukup pelan, sehingga mendapat hadiah tendangan di tulang kering dari bawah meja. Membuat Eren mengaduh kesakitan dan mengelus kakinya yang teraniaya.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku sekali lagi, Jaeger. Tanamkan dalam otakmu bahwa ini adalah 'pertemuan pertama' kita yang harus diketahui ayahku."

"Umm... baiklah, tapi aku bisa minta satu hal?"

Rivaille hanya diam, dan itu menjadi pertanda bagi Eren untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku 'Jaeger', entah mengapa dipanggil dengan nama keluarga membuatku risih."

Rivaille mengangguk sekali.

"Ok, Eren kalau begitu."

Dan dengan itu Rivaille menceritakan pertemuan pertama mereka sekali lagi pada Eren.

.

.

Eren berdiri sambil menatap rumah_―_tidak ini pasti _mansion_, milik keluarga Rivaille dengan wajah shock. Dasar kaum burjois.

Rumah itu bergaya arsitektur Eropa dengan langit-langit tinggi dan tiang-tiang penyangga yang berpilin. Dua buah daun pintu mahogany berdiri megah untuk menyambut tamu. Di sisi kanan dan kiri rumah tersebut terdapat taman dan _flower bed_ berhiaskan bunga azalea.

Jangan salahkan kalangan menengah kebawah sepertinya jika reaksinya terbilang berlebihan.

"Jaeger, kau tunggu apa lagi? Ayo masuk."

Dan babak kedua pertunjukan drama mereka baru akan dimulai.

.

.

A/N:

Maafkan saya kalau ada yang tersinggung dengan penjelasan saya diatas. Soal baju V-neck dan cincin di jari, itu informasi dari teman saya. Masa iya sih? Kalau begitu Orihara Izaya dari fandom sebelah itu.. #ditusuk flip blade

Saya juga mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan update, real life can be a bother sometimes. Karena jadi Mahasiswa Baru itu nggak enak.. #curcol

Yosh, seperti biasa jika ada yang berkenan memberikan masukan silahkan tekan tombol unyu dibawah.

Your Crazy Fangirl

.

-Cocoa-


End file.
